


Beneath the Hood

by Blackwind137



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwind137/pseuds/Blackwind137
Summary: Kenny's whole life was for one thing: protecting his family. His circumstances be damned, he'd do what he needed to protect them.





	Beneath the Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So, this is actually a story I posted on Fanfiction.net, but it's giving me issues and I figured why not extend this to another platform. So here we go! Right now I have about 15 chapters, so probably weekly updates until we get up there to give myself some time to try and write the next chapter while I am a busy college student. I hope y'all enjoy!

-Kenny-

Since I was born, I was known as the poor kid. A poor piece of crap. I didn't have a loving family, I didn't have decent clothes, I didn't have great grades, and I didn't always smell the best. I lived in a piece of shit house, with alcoholic parents and smoke always clung to my parka. My room was small and only had a low set mattress.

My friends consisted of Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman. I suppose Butters Stotch could be included in that too, but he's often pushed aside within my group... Though, I don't know why I still hang around them. I guess it's because I don't like change? It's not like I'm close with any of them. They don't know too much about me, and I don't get involved in their business. I just kinda tag along. I'm an outsider, observing their world- a world I'd love to be apart of, but know I can never join...

I always questioned why I was dealt such a hand in life, and it wasn't like I could rid myself from this world, no matter how many times I've contemplated it- I couldn't die, so what was the point? I had nowhere to go. I had no future, no "destiny" to fulfill. I was just...I'm useless. There's no need for me to be here.

...Though, I suppose that I don't really want to leave, either...

Yes, I'm forgotten a lot. Yes, I don't have parents who truly care for their children's well being. But I do have one person I could never leave- she's my life, the reason I stick around. See, Kevin can care for himself, no problem. He has places he can go to get away from our parents, he knows how to get money for support, and he's quite decent in school- he was going places. He had a future.

I'm not worried about Kevin. I worry for Karen. Not because she's bad in school, and not because I don't think she'll have a bright future- no, not one bit. Out of all the McCormicks, she has the brightest future. I just need to make sure she can reach that potential. Living in the household we do, it was easy to doubt yourself- I know I do. But I want her to grow up knowing that she can accomplish great things, and if our parents won't encourage and protect her, I sure as hell will. She deserves it.

She's my life, and I'd go to the ends of the earth for her...

-12 years old-

A glass bottle shattered, the sound resonating through the house. Karen sat hunkered up in her room, Kevin fighting with our parents and I had just got home. Stan had invited me to play games at his place with Kyle and Cartman. It was now 6 o'clock- I left before they could offer me dinner.

I opened the door, not really paying attention to the yelling I could hear outside. Boy I wish I had. I walked into my house to find my dad and brother going at it, my mom yelling at my dad from behind Kevin. I could already guess what had happened, but I didn't care. My thoughts immediately jumped to 'Where was Karen?', so I tried to quietly sneak past my bickering family.

Didn't work.

"Oh, look who finally decides to come home!" My father slurs. I cuss mentally, opting to stay silent and just try to continue my path. Next thing I know, my arm is wrapped in a tight grip as I'm yanked back to face my dad. I wince at the painful grasp, but don't resist. That only makes it worse. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" He yells in my face, his warm, alcohol laced breath dancing across my face.

"Sorry, sir," I respond, my voice muffled by my hood.

"Take that damn thing off! I can't hear one goddam word you say!" He yelled, pulling my hood down roughly. I winced at the harshness. "Tell me boy, where ya been?" He asked, his voice suddenly sobering up.

"S-Stan invited me to his house after school," I informed, internally scolding myself for the stutter.

"Oh really. So what, are we not good enough?!" His voice increased with volume, his anger clearly written on his face.

"No, Dad, I-!"

Stuart raised his fist, ready to take a swing to my face. I shut my eyes and shrunk back as much as I could, preparing myself for the impact.

"Stuart!" My mom yelled, attempting to get his attention.

"Quit it, Dad!" Kevin pipped up, grabbing the fist raised in the air and effectively stopping it. Dad whipped around, coming face to face with Kevin, fire burning in his eyes. He threw me back to the wall, releasing me and turned fully to Kevin.

I hit the wall with a grunt, but kept on my feet as I looked to my brother with wide eyes, afraid of what Stuart would do to him. Kevin met my eyes, and he gave me a silent command. 'Go'. I watched him a moment more before standing to my full height and running off through the house. No, I didn't need to worry about Kevin. He could handle himself.

No, my mind kept flashing to thoughts of 'Where's Karen?' and 'God, let her be alright'. In less than a minute, I found myself in front of her door. I took a deep breath and stopped myself from rushing in, so I wouldn't scare her.

I knocked three times on her door and slowly cracked it open. I peaked in and found my little sister sitting on her mattress, her toy she's had since she was a kid in her lap. It was a little bunny- she got it when she was about 3 or 4. I'd won it in a stupid claw game at one of my friends (probably Eric's) birthday parties.

She looked up at me, a smile forming on her face. "Kenny! You're home!" She said happily.

I gave her an affectionate smile. Nodding my head to the door, I said, "Come on, you can stay in my room for the night if you want." She simply nodded, grabbing her pillow and blanket, dashing across the hall to my room. I turned to leave and follow her, but realized I forgot something. I grabbed her worn down shoulder strap bag she used for a backpack and left for my room.

I walked in and closed my door behind me, trying to ignore my family still yelling at each other. She did her homework and at some point of the night, I left to get her a pop tart for "dinner". She laughed at some stories I told her and she looked like a normal, happy kid...

It was around 11. Karen slept peacefully on my bed, nudged next to the wall. The fighting had died down, though movement was still able to be heard. I couldn't sleep thanks to thoughts refusing to leave me alone. I pulled my hood up, tightening the draw strings. This wasn't fair! Why couldn't our family be normal? At the very least, why did Karen and Kevin get stuck in this..? I don't care what I have to go through, but why did they have to put up with this as well? I tightened my hood until it couldn't tighten no more, wishing I could just disappear. When had my thoughts gotten to this point?

A knock at the door causes me to look up through the small hole of my hood. I stood up, careful to not wake Karen, and opened the door. In front of me was Kevin. He gave me a weak smile and looked inside my room, eyes falling on Karen. He looked back to me, and it was then that I noticed the bruise on his jaw bone. I looked at him sadly. "Are you alright..?" Came my quiet, muffled question.

He studied me a moment before giving a smirk. " Of course I am." It was quiet, so not to attract attention within the house. I couldn't believe him though. His smirk died as he looked at me, serious. "Are you?"

There was one thing I learned from living in this household: siblings watch out for siblings. I looked out for Karen, and Kevin did the same for me, and I tried to help him out whenever I could. Shifting my feet, I gave a reply. "'M fine."

"Kenneth."

"I'm fine, Kevin. Don't worry about it," I try to assure.

He just looks at me, almost sadly. "You know I will always worry..."

I study him a moment before I reach up and undo my hood, returning it to the base of my neck. With my face exposed, I offer a small smile. "I know you will. Thank you, for tonight... But I am fine, I promise." For a moment, he looks like he's about to continue this conversation, but ultimately decides against it.

"...Alright," he relents, showing me I've convinced him enough. He puts an arm around me in a one-armed hug, me reciprocating the gesture, before we both release. "Make sure you get some sleep, you have school tomorrow."

"Same as you," I retort, and he just smirks at me as he heads back to his room. 

"G'night Kenny."

"Night." With that, I return to my bed and lay down, mindful of Karen's position.


End file.
